Chemistry
by KillingCohesive
Summary: Named only so because it was written as a roleplay in the back of a Chemistry book. House hates the fact that Wilson is dating CB and lets everybody know it in the middle of the lobby- bad at summaries...read anyway? Yaoi. Don't like. Don't read.


It was a normal day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and Wilson was happy that he was able to go home at last. It was ten past five on a Friday afternoon, the long week was finally at a close. The day had been plain, a little too plain. When you worked with Gregory House M.D., you became used to his pestering but today he had been adamant on one subject only. Dump CB. Wilson sighed and headed down to the lobby. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought that House was jealous. Thinking back to the conversation they'd had the day before, Wilson couldn't hold back a gasp as he realized that he was probably right. House thought that he was going to lose a friend!

House had seen Wilson coming out of the corner of his eye and with perfect timing hobbled out into the lobby to walk with his friend. "Dump her" he said for the millionth time, "she's wrong for you. She's a conniving, manipulative, bitch, Wilson, dump her." They continued to walk down the corridor and House kept flicking the Oncologist looks. "What are you even gaining by dating her…?" he stopped walking, "are you just doing this to sleep with her?" he shot Wilson and inquisitive and discriminating look "oh my god, you are" he said barely giving the other a chance to reply.

"House! What is with you today?" Wilson asked exasperatedly, he was finally getting annoyed with his friend. "Can't you just accept that I'm happy with her?" he was gesturing madly now, taking his frustrations out with his physical movements. "Why are you trying to ruin what little happiness have!" His voice had raised an octave or two and was attracting attention from the people crowded into the lobby. But right then, Wilson couldn't possibly have cared any less. His anger was enough for him to ignore the looks and mocking whispering going on around him.

"Because…" by this point, House was a good seven or eight metres away from Wilson and he was having to speak rather loudly so that the Oncologist could hear him. "Because I love you…" he said. To cover the seriousness of what he'd just said, House made a point to trip over a passing orderly. The doctor crashed to the ground particularly loudly and House tried hard to suppress a snigger as he looked back up at Wilson, the creases of seriousness still in the corners of his eyes.

Wilson chuckled bitterly. "Platonic love isn't a good enough reason for you to want me to be miserable! You…you don't even know the meaning of the word" Wilson's angry tones echoed through the room, "I don't believe you!" The words were so loud that they bounced off the walls and echoed through a large area of the Hospital. Wilson obviously didn't care who had heard him and who was watching at all. The fact that House had admitted to loving him hadn't even registered yet.

House sighed realizing Wilson was being honest when he said that he didn't believe him. Dejectedly he let his arms fall loosely to his side. "I do!" he continued determinedly, House hated being told he was wrong, "I have a deep sexual desire to be with you. To hold you close. To be by your side through thick and thin. To protect you from all harm. And to the point where I'm yelling it at you in the middle of a busy public Hospital! I…love you" he said before hobbling up to Wilson and kissing him softly for a moment. After a few seconds he pulled back and walked down the hall hoping that maybe….just maybe, the other doctor had gotten the point.

Wilson's eyes were wide as he watched House's departing back. 'What the hell' he thought shell shocked. Instantly, Cuddy was in front of Wilson, a confused look plaguing her face. 

"Did he just…" Cuddy didn't need to finish her sentence as Wilson nodded detachedly. Both of them were apparently lost for words. Behind the Dean of Medicine was a very distraught Amber ,a scowl plastered over her face. She was, unlike Wilson and Cuddy, lost for words, and had plenty to say. She started with, "What the hell?" and quickly followed with, "care to explain?" She had come into the hospital to talk to Cuddy about a possible job in the clinic and they had heard Wilson's raised voice. Hearing the words, they had gone out to see what was going on and to disperse any crowd that had gathered. Amber had walked in to see the kiss and was furious. Wilson's track record was exactly award winning in the cheating department. Wilson had heard Amber's question and was attempting to stutter a logical answer, however he could only cover his mouth and mutter under his breath, 'wow" he said. His eyes were still very wide from the experience. Amber was getting impatient, "Well!" she scowled in annoyance, this was taking much too long for her, she had other things to do and Wilson was wasting time.

Wilson shook his head in bewilderment. "he's…he's good at that…" he muttered softly. However it was clearly audible to those surrounding him. Wilson, still shell shocked, shook his head and made to walk after House, not giving his girlfriend any time to respond. Upon seeing that the drama had played itself out, Cuddy clapped her hands together and raised her voice, 'Ok, back to work people, nothing more to see here!"

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Outside

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Once he'd gotten outside, Wilson looked around for House, and upon seeing him walking away, called out to him, running to catch up, "House!" The Diagnostics doctor stopped but didn't turn to his friend. He was unsure of himself. And unsure of Wilson… "House" Wilson wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he couldn't let the other go. "What…" he shook his head to dismiss the sentence and shrugged. He had no clue what he planned on saying. House sighed and continued walking towards his bike. His cane slipped into a pothole and the doctor crumbled to the ground, trying not to cry out in the pain as he fell. Wilson's attention was caught by the fall, "House!" he cried out, fear evident in his voice as he threw himself down beside the older man. "Are you okay, where does it hurt? Have you take your Vikoden?"

House dragged himself painfully to his feet, the newly formed grazes on his knees had already started weeping. He managed to suppress the forming cry of pain and restrained hiself from reaching for his medication. "I'm fine" he chocked out gruffly. Wilson shook his head and manoeuvred himself so that he was supporting the other. He placed House's arm over his shoulder and started to walk slowly towards his car. "You're not riding you're bike" he said. He didn't approve of House riding the bike at the best of times let alone when he was in this kind of pain. Although House was grateful for the support, he wanted to shake the other doctor off. 'I am, I can and I will" he said bitterly, 'I'd rather it not get stolen." Nevertheless he allowed himself to be dragged to Wilson's blue Volvo. "People will fine you" he said, "you know, for driving a Volvo" Annoying Wilson was always a good distraction which kept House occupied and his mind off the ever present pain. Despite his previous restraints, House popped two Vikoden, knowing it wouldn't induce a lecture from Wilson as he'd suggested it. "Why are you helping me" he said through gritted teeth, Why do you care, 

I'm just going to make you late for some date you had with Cutthroat Bitch" House's veins seemed to freeze, he hadn't meant to bring that back up again.

As if summoned by the mention of her name, Amber appeared behind them. She took one look at the way Wilson was supporting House and snarled, "So this is it then!? He say he loves you once and you go off with him!?" Wilson frowned in confusion, 'wha--" he was cut off his sentence. 'No! I don't want your excuses, I knew it!" tears filled her blue eyes, 'I love you but for you, it's always been him!!" Angrily she turned on her heel and stormed off. Wilson had the distinct feeling that he was dumped, " Well that was interesting" was all he said.

House sniggered, 'yours is a deep rooted relationship…too bad she beat you too it" he said a little harsher than he had planned for. He looked over at Wilson and detached himself, 'go after her" he told him against any will of his own. "Go save whatever you saw in her" he turned away and moved over to his bike, jamming his cane in it's holder a little too forcefully all the while hating himself. Hating Cutthroat bitch, but not Wilson. Never Wilson.

Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder, then moved so that he was behind the other, sitting precariously on the bike and secured his arms around House's waist. "I saw you in her" he muttered quietly. House rolled his eyes and fired up his motorbike, 'what happened to platonic" he said sarcastically. "I didn't say what I felt for you was platonic" he pointed out leaning into House nervously. He wasn't wearing a helmet and he hated the idea of the bike. House looked over his shoulder at the other, "what are you doing" he said tensely. Swallowing nervously Wilson shrugged, "not letting you go without an explanation that's for sure" Still…he was afraid of the bike. "If anyone has explaining to do it's you." Wilson 

frowned, "What do you mean, You just said you loved me, that needs explaining!" House turned back around "No, it's self explanatory" he backed out of his parking spot, "you need an explanation"

Wilson held tighter at the movement, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. 'I need you to explain why you'd go so far as to lie about feelings so I'd break up with my girlfriend" he said yelping as the turned a corner, "and what do I have to explain?" House fired the engine again as he drove out of the hospital, "how could you see me in Cutthroat Bitch, and what makes you think I lie about these things?" House yelled over the roar of his bike, deeply vut by the fact that Wilson would accuse him about that kind of thing.

Had it not been enough proof what he'd done in the lobby? Making and idiot of himself in front of plenty of doctors and patients alike. House pondered over Wilson's accusations worriedly, mentally listing reasons as to why he'd done it. Denial? Embarrassment? Humility? Arrogance? Disdain? House clenched his teeth and set his jaw defensively. Was it mocking? 'Lie about feelings…lie…LIE' the words span through his head as he fought back the anger. How could the Oncologist possibly think he'd humiliate himself just to remove Cutthroat Bitch from his existing life. Of course, he had. But there were even more selfish reasons behind it. She had what He wanted. And, just like her, he didn't like to lose. Or to share. Fame. Infamy. Glory. Cuddy. Cameron. He didn't share them so why should he have to make an exception for Wilson? "Most importantly, why did you call me a liar" House snapped stopping at a set of traffic lights for a red light. It was one of the few things that House cared about. He really did care.

Wilson yelped as the engine revved, clasping onto House even tighter, "everybody lies House!" he said loudly, his voice a higher pitch than that which he had become accustomed 

to. When they had come to a stop he had allowed himself to relax slightly. Resting his forehead on House's back he prepared himself to give an entirely truthful answer. "it's too good for it to be true" he admitted. "I learned to ignore your flirtations, your--" he cut himself off despite House waiting for him to continue as he normally would. Wilson shook his head, "you're straight" he concluded finally, disappointed. 'You probably still love Stacy"

Now what he was going to say would decide whether House was going to kick him off the bike. It was likely that they would be moving when he did so. If House really was joking it would be in disgust, if not, most likely in anger. "I don't love you but I used o." And lucky for him the light turned green and House was free to move forward again. House, however, made no effort to move at all, 'you judged my statement on a theory?" he asked trying not to react to Wilson's actions. "I didn't think I taught you to do that?" he muttered the last line mainly to himself and possibly soothe some obscure branch of his ego.

"You're a bad influence on me" Wilson said, "and what theory would that be?" he asked softly, glad they weren't moving but also getting nervous at the stillness. "House, the light is green, we can talk about this when we get home…" he hardly noticed that he had called House's apartment his home. He had thought of House's apartment like that for years, it was the only place that Wilson felt welcome, but he'd never tell anyone that. Wilson gripped House tightly in the anticipation of the movement of the bike, he was surprised that the older man hadn't told him to get off.

At the exact moment that Wilson suggested they should move, what seemed like one hundred horns exploded around them. House, however, opted to ignore them and instead replied to his 

friend. "The theory that I'm completely straight" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just then a few people actually got out of their cars to yell at House and the doctor motored off leaving them in the smoke trailing from his exhaust. He smiled at the thought of them choking in the smell of burning rubber from the small mark he'd left on the road from the small wheel spin when he took off.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

House's Apartment

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

When House made it to his apartment he told Wilson to "make himself at home" and that he was "having a shower" He removed his jacket and aimed at his piano. Will a soft flump it landed beside a sheet of paper with words scrawled untidily over it. House scowled and made his way over to it, moving the shirt into a tidier position so that it was subtly covering the refill. He then proceeded to wander into his bathroom to deal to the need for a shower. He hoped that Wilson hadn't noticed the paper.

Wilson frowned and sighed. He walked over and picked up House's discarded shirt and picked it up to drop it in the wash basket for later. Once he returned the noticed a piece of paper which had been knocked to the ground in the movement. He bent down and picked it up, as he laid it back on the piano he paused as he read his name heading the top of the page. Frowning, he unfolded the rest and read it

'WILSON'

Lucky people are great 'people' people. They make the effort with other people. .They show they are generally interested in others-and go out of their way to make people feel good.

Lucky people are generous in every way. They give freely their time, energy and a sense that all will be well.

Lucky people ooze charm. They are genuinely grateful for all good things that come their way no matter how small. Lucky people treat every body with respect and don't take anything for granted.

Being lucky is first of all a choice. You can wake up in the morning and expect the worst, or you can start the day by expecting something wonderful to happen. It's highly likely that you will get what you expect- so isn't it worth increasing your odds and feeling lucky?

That's how I feel about you. Lucky to have known you, to have a part of your life. To know that I have been able to share some time, however small or big, I will treasure every moment I have spent with you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't be so lucky for you.

G. House

Debby Speight©

((credit for the letter goes to Debby Speight aside from slight alterations for relevancy it is entirely hers and completely original))

The letter was signed by House and Wilson instantly became worried. It sounded like a suicide letter. Wilson looked back over it reading it over again and again until most of it was lodged in his memory. Wilson had been halfway through the letter for the third or fourth time when the accident happened. There was a loud crash followed by a succession of shattering and banging before dead silence. House was lying sprawled on the floor, his towel barely covering his shivering and barely conscious body.

Wilson ran to the bathroom and tried to push open the locked door. Cursing he yelled through the solid wood. "House! Open up! Are you okay?! Open the door!" he was terrified and clearly panicking. "House!!". House managed to drag himself to the door and grapple with the handle, as the door swung open, House lost what consciousness he had left and passed out in a dead faint into Wilson's arms which reached him barely in time. Once he was certain House wasn't going to collide with the floor, Wilson began examining him. There was a trail of blood coming from the back of House's head and upon inspection it became clear that House must have hit his head on the shower when he fell. Cursing under his breath, Wilson lowered House onto the floor and stepped over him into the bathroom. Slipping into doctor-mode, Wilson found House's medical emergency kit and began stitching up the wound in his head with careful ease. Within a few minutes, House's head was sewn up and Wilson was holding him tightly, trying to wake him from his faint. "House, come on, wake up, please?" he felt tears of worry trailing down his pale face but he didn't make the effort to brush them away and they fell softly onto House's skin.

House's eyes fluttered open, the pupils were large and glassy. "Wilson, you're crying" he stated calmly. Forcing back a smirk, House rolled his eyes into the back of his head for a 

moment before flicking them back into focus. "That time I was joking" he said to the panicking Wilson, "but really you're crying…uh why?"

"I'm afraid" Wilson admitted with a soft embarrassed smile. "You need to stay awake okay you have a concussion." He said weakly, tightening his arms around House, He allowed himself to cry openly now that he knew House was okay. "Well of course I had a concussion" House muttered around an 'oomph' His arms hung limply by his sides, unable to move in Wilson's embrace. "Why are you afraid" he asked actually caring.

"God, I'm always afraid when you're hurt" he said with a worried chuckle. He held House even closer as the sobs wracked his body. "I feel like a failure because I couldn't protect you" House sighed, "why would you want to protect a worthless cripple like me?" he asked incredulously. "You really shouldn't be the one afraid" House didn't notice that his tone had softened and he blindly attempted to comfort the other doctor. Suddenly the older man let a yawn escape, "damn…tired" he muttered almost as a complaint, before allowing his eyes to slide shut. House's arms fell loosely as his breathing slowed and became regular as he slipped into a relaxed state again. Subconsciously, his hands gripped at Wilson's shirt and he murmured something almost inaudibly, "night-night"

"Ohno! House! House wake up!" Wilson yelled knowing the dangers of sleeping with a concussion. "God damn it! Wake up!" he was shaking House roughly trying to get the other to stir. When House didn't wake, Wilson fished around in his pocket for his cell phone. Dialling 9-1-1 he spoke worriedly into the phone, asking for an ambulance. After hanging up, he removed his shirt and folded it under House's head. "I swear, if you don't wake up, I'll make Cuddy your attending" he threatened become more and more afraid with every moment that passed. In his sleep, House responded with "Ehe, you wouldn't" he muttered shivering 

and curling up on his side, he continued, 'you'she lucky". The ambulance arrived and House as pulled roughly inside. The paramedics tried desperately to awaken him but the older doctor didn't come around until they were almost at the hospital gates.


End file.
